All at Sea
All at Sea is the eighteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Becky Makes a Wish. Plot Duck and Percy are working at the harbour by the seas. One day, Duck and Percy notice the the horizion is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Duck then tells Percy that he wishes he could sail to far away lands, but Percy thinks it's silly since engines can't float. Harold soon arrives and tells the two engines that the boats are there for the Regatta, and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Duck then asks Harold if he's ever been to horizion, and Harold says he's been beyond the horizion, and can also land on ships, anywhere, anytime. Duck then goes on talking about the regatta all day, making Percy loose patience and tells Duck that their rails can take them to all the places they could ever wish to see. Suddenly, the harbour emergencey siren goes off, as a man taking part in the regatta has hurt his hand, and Duck is to take him to the hospital at the next station. Harold brings the man ashore and Duck quickly races over. Harold tells Duck that it's his job to stay at sea in case of other emergencies, otherwise he would take the man to hospital himself. Duck soon makes his way down the line. When Duck and the man arrive at the station, the man thanks everyone, and Bertie gets ready to take him to the hospital. Bertie then compliments Duck saying that he looks splendid flying along the line, and it's no wonder they call him "Great Western." Duck then agrees with Percy that engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. The same night, Duck and Percy stay longer at the quay, when Duck notices a shooting star. Percy laughs and tells him that it's Harold hovering overhead. somthing flutters down towards Duck and his driver manages to catch it. It was a flag from the regatta, and Harold was giving to Duck as a present. Duck thinks it was kind of Harold, and he begins to understand just what an engine needs. Nowadays, Duck dreams about traveling to the horizon, But somtimes, the best travels are those we can only dream about. Characters * Percy * Duck * Harold * Bertie * Thomas (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Sodor Trading Co. * Arlesburgh Harbour * Three Tier Bridge * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Three Way Road * The Hospital (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to be written entirely by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton, and not based on a magazine story. * The final shot of the episode was one of David Mitton's favourites. He liked it so much that he framed a picture of it and gave it to Britt Allcroft who has said this is one of her favourite episodes. * The audio and music cue used when Harold drops the message to Duck is really recycled from Percy's Promise. * Big Mickey's, Izzy Gomez's and S.S Vienna's models from TUGS can be seen. Goofs * When Duck reverses from the level crossing, he leaves his driver behind. * When Duck's driver holds the Regatta flag, the lighting looks as if it were day time. * In the restored version, the edge of the set can be seen in the top left hand corner when Duck sees a shooting star. * In a deleted shot, Percy is missing his right lamp iron. In other languages Gallery File:AllatSeatitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:AllatSearestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:AllatSeaUStitlecard.png|US title card File:AllatSeaUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card File:AllatSeaWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:AllatSeaSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Percy,Harold,andDuck.jpg|Thanks to Ian of SiF for sharing this image with us File:AllatSea3.png File:AllatSea4.png File:AllatSea5.jpg File:AllatSea6.png File:AllatSea7.png File:AllatSea8.png File:AllatSea9.png|Deleted scene File:AllatSea10.png|Percy, Duck, and Thomas File:AllatSea11.png File:AllatSea12.png File:AllatSea13.png File:AllatSea14.png File:AllatSea15.png File:AllatSea16.png File:AllatSea17.png File:AllatSea18.png File:AllatSea19.png File:AllatSea20.png|Harold File:AllatSea21.png File:AllatSea22.png File:AllatSea23.png File:AllatSea24.png File:AllatSea25.png File:AllatSea26.png File:AllatSea27.png|Duck's driver File:AllatSea28.png File:AllatSea29.png File:AllatSea30.png File:AllatSea31.png File:AllatSea32.png File:AllatSea33.png File:AllatSea34.png File:AllatSea35.png File:AllatSea36.png File:AllatSea37.png File:AllatSea38.png File:AllatSea39.png File:AllatSea40.png File:AllatSea41.png File:AllatSea42.png File:AllatSea43.png File:AllatSea44.png File:AllatSea45.png|Bertie File:AllatSea46.png File:AllatSea47.png File:AllatSea48.png File:AllatSea49.png File:AllatSea50.png File:AllatSea51.png|Percy File:AllatSea52.png File:AllatSea53.png File:AllatSea54.png File:AllatSea55.png File:AllatSea56.jpg File:AllatSea57.jpg|Duck's flag edited in Welsh Episode File:All at Sea - British Narration|UK narration File:All at Sea - American narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes